19 czerwca 1992
TVP 1 08:00 Dzień dobry - poranny magazyn rozmaitości 09:00 Wiadomości poranne 09:15 Domowe przedszkole 09:35 Porozmawiajmy o dzieciach 09:40 Program dnia 09:45 Szkoła dla rodziców /1/ 10:00 Dziedzictwo Guldenbergów /15-ost./ - serial prod. niemieckiej 10:45 Szkoła dla rodziców /2/ 11:00 Nasi, wasi, Obcy - program o zróżnicowaniu wśród rolników i rzeczywistym obrazie wsi 11:40 Moja modlitwa: Rozważanie wokół Dekalogu. Rozmowa z ks. abp. H. Muszyńskim 12:00 Wiadomości 12:10 Panorama 12:15-16:10 Telewizja Edukacyjna: 12:15 Agroszkoła: Nowości Agroszkoły, Produkcja roślinna 12:45 Odpowiem na każde pytanie /1/: Na pytanie zgłaszane listownie przez telewidzów odpowiadają eksperci różnych dziedzin 12:55 Teleplastikon - społeczne problemy współczesnej Europy 13:15 Eko-Lego: D jak działanie. Co dzieci mogą zrobić już dziś. 13:40 BOR: Znany i nieznany - Biuro Ochrony Rządu 14:10 O Poezji... Z Niną Andrycz 14:25 Ojczyzna-polszczyzna 14:45 Szkoła żon 15:00 Pogranicze /10/: Przewodów Liski opowieść o ks. Michale Słotwińskim proboszczu parafii Przewodów 15:30 Uniwersytet Nauczycielski: Szkoła inaczej - Wyobraźnia 15:55 Odpowiem na każde pytanie /3/ 16:00 Telewizja Edukacyjna zaprasza - informacje o programach planowanych na wakacje 16:10 Program dnia 16:15 Dla najmłodszych: Ciuchcia 17:05 Język angielski dla dzieci 17:15 Teleexpress 17:35 Laboratorium: W kosmiczną pustkę 17:55 Za kierownicą 18:00 Dziedzictwo Guldenbergów /15-ost./ - serial prod. niemieckiej 18:45 W kinie i na kasecie - magazyn nowości filmowych 19:15 Dobranoc 19:30 Wiadomości 20:05 Pocałunki - film fab. prod. USA 21:00 Opole '92: Kabareton /1/ - transmisja 22:45 Wiadomości wieczorne 23:00 Opole '92: Kabareton /2/ - transmisja 01:30 Program na sobotę TVP 2 07:30 Panorama 07:40 Rano 08:10 Przygody Supermana - serial anim. prod. USA 08:35 Świat kobiet 09:00 Program lokalny 09:30 Rano 09:40 Pokolenia - serial prod. USA 10:00 CNN 10:10 Polityka monetarna: Czy dobrze działa? Inflacja lat 70. i sytuacja monetarna lat 80. 10:45 Rano 10:55 Przerwa 15:45 Powitanie 15:50 Przygody Supermana - serial anim. prod. USA 16:15 Z kart krakowskiego archiwum: Piękna Zośka 16:30 Panorama 16:40 XXIX Krajowy Festiwal Piosenki Polskiej. Opole '92: Debiuty - transmisja koncertu 18:10 Programy lokalne 19:00 I Międzynarodowy Konkurs Młodych Wokalistów im. Stanisława Moniuszki: Koncert galowy - transmisja z Sali Koncertowej Filharmonii Narodowej 21:00 Panorama 21:30 Sport 21:40 300 mil do Stefanii - film fab. prod. USA (1981), reż, Clyde Ware 23:15 Z cyklu Najważniejsze dialogi świata Thomas Mann: "Doktor Faustus" 00:00 Panorama 00:10 Program na sobotę TV Katowice 15:55 Program dnia 16:00 Aktualności 16:05 Wyprawa Profesora Gąbki - film dla dzieci 16:15 Opolskie prezentacje muzyczne 16:35 Ciekawostki sportowe /1/ 17:00 Ekspres Reporterów "Aktualności" 17:30 Studio Regionalne 17:45 Kącik Melomana 18:00 Program Satelitarny MTV 18:30 Ulice Śląska - pr. promoczyjny 18:45 Program redakcji opolskiej 19:00 Syndrom Śląski Wilhelma Szewczyka 19:30 Ciekawostki Sportowe /2/ Sky One 7.00 The DJ Kat Show — progr. dla dzieci 9.40 Mrs Pepperpot — serial rysunkowy 9.55 Playabout — progr. edukacyjny dla dzieci 10.30 Teleturnieje 11.30 The Bold and the Beautiful — serial obycz. rysunkowy 12.00 The Young and the Restless — serial obycz. 13.00 St. Elsewhere — serial obycz. 14.00 E Street — serial obycz. 14.40 Lunchtime — talk show 15.30 Another World — serial obycz. 16.15 The Brady Bunch — serial obycz. 16.45 The DJ Kat Show — progr. dla dzieci 18.00 Facts of Life — serial komed. 18.30 Diffrent Strokes — serial komed. 19.00 E Street — serial obycz. 20.00 Alf — serial komed. USA 20.30 Candid Camera — ukryta kamera 21.00 The Flash — serial s-f 22.00 WWF — supergwiazdy wolnoamerykanki 23.00 Studs — telezabawa 23.30 Kino grozy: Zontar — Thing from Venus, 1966 2.00 Telegazeta ScreenSport 8.00 Eurobics 8.30 Mistrzostwa Świata enduro z Portugalii 9.00 Rajdowe Mistrzostwa Świata, rajd Akropolu 10.00 Międzynarodowy mityng lekkoatletyczny, Indianapolis 11.30 Eurobics 12.00 Golf, otwarte Mistrzostwa USA 14.00 Fascynacja sportami motorowymi — magazyn 15.00 Eurobics 15.30 10 pin bowling 16.30 Argentyńska piłka nożna 17.30 Żużel, indywidualne Mistrzostwa Świata 18.30 Europejski rajd przełajowy 19.30 Gillette World Sports Special — magazyn 20.00 Go — magazyn motorowy 21.00 Golf — otwarte Mistrzostwa USA 24.00 Boks MTV 7.00 Awake on the Wildside — teledyski na dzień dobry 10.00 Teledyski prezentuje Paul King 13.00 Teledyski prezentuje Simone 16.00 MTV‘s Greatest Hits — największe przeboje zespołu Spandau Ballet 17.00 The MTV Coca-Cola Report — infor. muz. 17.15 MTV at the Movies — informator filmowy 17.30 MTV News at Night — informacje muzyczne, wywiady 17.45 Trzy wybrane teledyski 18.00 Yo! MTV Raps Today — rap show 18.30 MTV Prime — najnowsze teledyski, wschodzące gwiazdy 20.00 Dial MTV — widzowie telefonicznie wybierają pięć najlepszych teledysków 20.30 MTV‘s Most Wandted — popularni wykonawcy, spotkania z artystami, rozmowy w studiu, fragmenty koncertów 22.00 MTV‘s Greatest Hits — największe przeboje cd. 23.00 The MTV Coca-Cola Report — inform. muz. 23.15 MTV at the Movies — informator muz. 23.30 MTV News at Night — informacje muz., wywiady 23.45 Trzy wybrane teledyski 24.00 Teledyski prezentuje Kristiane Backer 1.00 The Pulse with Swatch — w świecie mody, najnowsze kolekcje, wzory 1.30 Teledyski prezentuje Kristiane Backer 3.00 Teledyski nocą RTL Plus 6.00 Wiadomości poranne 7.00 Dzień dobry, Niemcy — magazyn poranny 8.55 Owen Marshall — serial USA 9.50 Bogaci i piękni — serial USA 10.15 Dr med. Marcus Welby — serial USA 11.05 Tic Tac Toe — telezabawa 11.30 Potyczki rodzinne — show '12.00 Punkt dwunasta — magazyn informacyjny 12.30 Co przyniesie życie — serial USA 13.15 Santa Barbara — serial USA 14.05 Dynastia Springfieldów — serial USA 14.50 Szef — serial USA 15.45 ChiPs — serial USA 16.40 Riskant — telegra 17.15 Cena jest właściwa — telegra 17.45 Glück am Drücker — teleturniej 18.00 Elf 99 — magazyn na żywo 18.45 Wiadomości 19.15 Explosiv — magazyn Barbary Eligmann 19.45 Dobre czasy, złe czasy — serial RFN 20.15 Defense Play (Defensywna gra) — film przyg. USA, 1987 22.00 Emmanuelle V — franc. film erot. 23.20 Tutti Frutti — erotyczny teleshow 0.15 Striptiz o północy 0.20 Defense Play 2.00 Emmanuelle V 3.15 Grenzfalle — Es geschah übermorgen — franc, serial s-f 4.10 Po godzinach — magazyn z Ameryki 4.30 Formuła 1 Sat 1 5.30 SAT 1 Regional Report 6.00 TV śniadaniowa 8.30 Bezaubernde Jeannie 9.00 Wiadomości 9.05 Powrót do Edenu 9.55 Unter der Sonne Kaliforniens 10.45 Herz ist Trumpf 11.10 Ulrich Meyer: Einsprucht! 12.00 Glücksrad 12.40 Porada dnia 12.45 Tele-Börse — notowania giełdowe 13.35 Unter der Sonne Kaliforniens — serial USA 14.30 Bezaubernde Jeannie — serial komed. USA po filmie: SAT 1 News 15.05 Hotel — serial famil. USA 16.00 Cagney and Lacey — serial krym. USA po filmie: SAT 1 News 17.05 Geh aufs Ganze! — telegra 17.45 Programy regionalne 18.15 Bingo — telegra 18.40 Losowanie wygranych 18.45 Wiadomości 19.20 Glücksrad — gra po progr.: prognoza pogody 20.15 Five Days One Summer (Pięć dni lata) — film fab. USA 22.15 Unter Wasserstirbt man nicht (The Drowning Pool) — film krym. USA, 1975 0.10 EM-Fussballmagazin — Mistrzostwa Europu w piłce nożnej 0.30 Wiadomości 0.35 Komm nur, mein liebstes Vffielein — film erot RFN, 1968 2.10 Unter Wasser stirbt man nicht 3.55 Unter der Sonne Kaliforniens 4.45 Hotel 5.35 Geh aufs Ganze!